With the advent of hematologic automation by use of continuous flow systems, it became possible for technicians to substantially increase the number of samples which could be analyzed over a fixed period of time. However, concomitant with this vast improvement in efficiency, there arose the need for stabilizing or preserving whole blood samples in order to facilitate the logistics of specimen transportation from remote locations and the batching of specimens for presentation to automated hematologic systems.